


Dark Adaptation

by Cronni



Series: Legends of Heroes and Villains [1]
Category: League of Legends, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - League of Legends, Aspect of the Moon, Aspect of the Sun, Aspects, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Friends, Crossover, Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Dabi-centric (My Hero Academia), Fictional Religion & Theology, Friends to Enemies, Gen, Introspection, Lunari (League of Legends), Memories, Mount Targon - Freeform, No Manga Spoilers, Not Beta Read, Past Lives, Past Murder, Past Violence, Pining, Post-Rework League of Legends Lore, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Rivalry, Solari (League of Legends) - Freeform, Visions, White-Haired Todoroki Touya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cronni/pseuds/Cronni
Summary: “Touya wonders if, someday, he’ll be able to piece together the meaning of everything behind what the Aspect of the Moon shows to him.”
Relationships: Dabi & Takami Keigo | Hawks, Takami Keigo | Hawks & Todoroki Touya
Series: Legends of Heroes and Villains [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022250
Kudos: 13





	Dark Adaptation

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo!
> 
> Honestly, this idea only exists because I like both BNHA and League and I prefer to spent my time writing new universes than doing college homework- Oh well
> 
> Just a heads up: You don't need to know League's lore to read this. It is, basically, the characters from BNHA in this setting, but you can understand what's happening even if you don't know about it. Also, I plan to make this AU the most spoiler-free possible, so don't worry about that as well 
> 
> (The characters' backstories, visuals and designs are based off the champions from League, while their personality is a mix of both BNHA and League)
> 
> Another thing: All stories can be read individually. Some stories will be basically a version of another by someone else's POV, but they still can be read separately and in any order.

As the Moon once again makes its ascension towards the dark sky, Touya’s body moves forward, towards something he doesn’t know. Searching for answers for questions that aren’t his own. Long lost memories, now buried within himself by the otherworldly power imbued on his soul.

Touya wonders if, someday, he’ll be able to piece together the meaning of everything behind what the Aspect of the Moon shows to him.

The valley seemed to expand as he walked, the moon shining its light on the grass and nearby mountain. It also reflected on his silver armor and white hair, purple eyes shimmering when he looked up to the sky. There were no sounds or animals.

Just him, the Moon, and the quietness of the valley.

As he progresses, Touya can see glimpses of somewhere else. Pillars made of silver and gold, mixing and extending throughout the land. Memories of a time where Sun and Moon were acclaimed as two halves of a whole, forever linked — one in need to the other. Lunari and Solari, both religions together as one.

If only the others could see it. If only Touya could make the Solari understand.

_Heretic_ , they called him instead. Their horrified expressions and harsh words still stung on his memories, together with the bitter reminder that, no matter how much he tried, the Solari would never listen.

Not from the one who killed their leaders on a burst of rage and holy power.

They stopped calling him by his name.

_Dabi. Cremation._

Hunted like an animal by the ones that once sheltered him after his parents died.

_Traitor. Murderer._

He can’t blame them for feeling this way, however.

The crescent moonblade’s edge dragged on the dirt as Touya approached his destination. A cave, almost hidden from the valley’s vision by the Mount’s rocks. If it wasn’t for the Aspect guiding him with visions, he wouldn’t have found this place.

However, Touya still fears its power— fears the influence the Aspect has on him. He still remembers its power flowing within, fueling his hate towards the priests. The feeling of the blade cutting through their skin, embed in silver-blue moonlight.

That wasn’t meant to happen. He just wanted them to listen, to understand what he saw — the truth hidden inside Mount Targon. A past that wasn’t supposed to be forgotten.

But there was no place for regret now. It was done.

Occasionally, however, Touya still questions if he would be able to control this power if it overflows again — or if he’ll once more be taken by something that he can’t even understand.

He recalls the day when he reached the Mount’s summit. The moment when the Aspect of the Moon had chosen its host. _He_ was the chosen one. Touya doesn’t remember what happened in–between. There was moonlight over him, and soon memories and a presence took over his whole being. When he finally came back to his senses, things were different — he was now clad in silver armor, holding a crescent blade, and hair once dark now white.

It was when he noticed that he wasn’t alone.

Keigo was there, similarly adorned in shining, golden battleplate, a sunbreak-bright shield and sword in his hands — changed just like him. The way his golden eyes seemed to burn with power as he looked at Touya was still engraved on his mind.

Destiny had chosen them.

Silver and gold.

Aspect of the Moon and Aspect of the Sun.

When the disagreement turned into a clash of blades, fueled by moonlight and sunfire, Touya thought that was it. Keigo was Solari’s prodigy — the most skilled warrior that they had. There was no way he could win this.

But as he felt his control over himself falter, overflown by the Aspect’s power, his fear shifted.

He had come back to himself with his blade at Keigo’s throat.

Touya fled, unable to look at the expression on the blonde’s face. Fear, surprise— _Betrayal_. The warrior was the only friend he had, and he almost let it all end. He almost had Keigo’s blood on his hands.

He knows that an eventual confrontation was inevitable now. They were opposites from the beginning, and now the Sun and Moon’s powers lived within them. And no matter how much Touya wanted Keigo to understand, he knows the truth.

But he won’t let the blonde stay on his way. If Keigo tries to stop him again, he won’t hesitate to raise his blade once more. His quest was more important than anything else.

Touya entered the cave, darkness embracing him as he walked further away from the entrance. Away from the light outside.

His eyes gradually started to adjust to the new environment, revealing the ruins hidden within the cave. He recognized the same patterns of gold and silver from the visions he had in the valley. Raising his hand, Touya felt a tingling sensation run through his body when he touched the symbols inscribed on the walls — that now he recognized as remnants of old, raw magic — as visions started to appear, recreating the place that once existed here.

There was a feeling of devotion and appreciation that Touya knew wasn’t his own — something echoed from the place’s past.

“What do you want me to see?” He looks up, waiting for an answer he knows won’t come. Not the way he wants to.

Touya stays, letting it all flow. The feelings, the memories.

The magic.

He could recognize the place now; some sort of shrine, where devotees could pray to their respective beliefs — Sun, Moon, or both. He couldn’t see them, but rather _feel_. The children following their parents, trying to talk with each other as quietly as they could. Wonder in their hearts as they take in the sight of such a blessed place.

For a long time, he wanted to be able to feel this way each time he entered the Temple of Solstice. But no matter how much the priests tried, how much Keigo tried— it was never there. Just the emptiness within his being — the feeling of something missing, incomplete.

He now tries to find what’s missing, hoping those visions and guidance are going to bring him his answer. At some point, Touya thought he could have Keigo by his side on his search.

But that was in the past. Before everything that happened.

Now, Touya only has himself, his blade, and the unknown power within.

The memories fade to nothing, and Touya is himself once more. His eyes adjust to the darkness now that the unnatural light provided by the visions vanishes. The old shrine is gone. Just faded symbols and dull colors left from a time that he wants to bring back.

“Thank you,” he whispers to the air, knowing it will hear him.

He leaves, as quietly as he came, reaching the valley again.

This time, however, he can feel something is different. There’s a shift in the air, almost like a presence, so subtle — so small when compared to the expansive valley or the infinite night sky. The breeze is not the same, and Touya can feel it.

Once freezing cold, the winds now are warmer than before.

He sighs, looking up at the sky. Touya knows that no matter the distance, Sun and Moon will always stay connected. Never one without the other. Two halves of a day, two Aspects of a once single religion.

And even though they never asked for it, Touya and Keigo will follow the same dance.

He doesn’t need to turn and look. He doesn’t need to search. But he does it anyway.

Above the valley, on one of the rocks that compose Targon, on the opposite side where the cave was localized, Touya sees him. The moonlight reflected on shiny gold armor and blonde hair. Golden eyes watching him from above, not moving away. The sight is so divine that it could be just another one of the Aspect’s visions.

But he knows Keigo. More than he wanted to.

For a moment, none of them move. It’s like being frozen in time, a never-ending memory of something that they know will never come back.

Touya. Aspect of the Moon. A Lunari. A runaway.

Keigo. Aspect of the Sun. A Solari. A holy warrior.

The friendship they once had was now gone, faded away at the summit of Mount Targon in the night that changed everything.

So Touya just stays and watches as Keigo slowly turns around. There are no words — harsh nor tender —, no clash of blades. He just walks away and leaves. Back to his people.

Away from him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun! Dabi and Hawks are characters that I love so much, and working around their relationship as Diana and Leona is an interesting thing.
> 
> I hope there wasn't much grammar mistakes in this - I read it at least 3 times but I do be a little blind sometimes
> 
> (Also, it was just after I had already decided that Dabi was going to be Diana and Hawks was going to be Leona on this AU when I found out that their stories had been rewritten into a "childhood friends + friends to enemies" setting. But at least it still works with them lol)
> 
> I have planed a 'companion' for this already - similar story, but now told by Hawks' POV. Hopefully it won't take much more than a week before I post it.
> 
> That's it for now, tho
> 
> See ya around!


End file.
